


Not So Homey

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Assassins, Mercenaries, Other, kyle's a hacker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle Broflovski was shipped to boarding school by his parents at the age of 15, and there he meets Gregory and Christophe. Persuaded by the boys, he joins their afternoon spy club after school, thinking nothing much of it. Once the boys finish high school, they start taking assassin assignments from mafia bosses or corrupt government officials, and eventually, an assignment sends them to South Park, the very last place Kyle wants to go.Confronting old friends and foes takes a toll, especially when they can't know who you are, or everything is over.





	Not So Homey

**Author's Note:**

> so! I've wanted to write something like this for a while… I also wanted to try a new writing style, so please leave a helpful critique on what I could improve on. Thank you :D  
> also I'm sorry this is so short? the next chapter is longer, I swear >u<

Kyle had been angry when he heard the news, so much he punched the wall and had to get a splint for his two broken fingers, but he was more afraid than angry. His co-workers, roommates, friends, whatever you would call them, had told him, after all these years of being away, he was going back to South Park. Kyle would never admit how scared he was to see his old friends, but, man, was he. He had begged Gregory to send them somewhere else, anywhere else, but Gregory had said that South Park was where their next assignment was, and they had to go. So Kyle had started sobbing, right then and there, with Gregory rolling his eyes and Christophe patting his back awkwardly. 'I'm sorry, Kyle, but we have to go. This job pays very, very well. Here's your new alias. ' Gregory handed him a large envelope. ' have it memorized by tomorrow as that's when we move. It'll be okay, we don't have to even confront them, just get the job done and get out. '  
Kyle had nodded sadly and headed up to his room, stepping heavily, to look at his new alias.  
Isaac Stone  
Kyle had smiled. That was his brother's name. He wondered what had become of his brother. He never really talked to his family, probably because he didn't care for them much. His mother was mean and ruled with an iron fist. People said Kyle was just like her, from knotty red curls and piercing green eyes to the lack of a temper and everlasting care for those close to her. His dad wasn't nearly as strong as his wife, but cared for those close to him and didn't let them get hurt. The two were alike in that way, but his father was so much weaker. He could barely stand up for himself. Luckily for him, he married a very strong woman, who wouldn't take any shit. Kyle had often wondered why he, a perfectly nice and sweet man, would marry such a mean and bitchy woman. He soon found the answer, though. It was because he loved her. As sappy as it sounded, Kyle was convinced it was true. He would do these really nice things for her, things only someone who loved another would do. They rarely fought, often discussing things like adults. Kyle had watched the other parents, comparing them to his own, and found his parents had the strongest marriage, caring for each other and their children like none of his friend's parents.  
But they seemed to care much more about Ike than Kyle and when Kyle turned fifteen they shipped him off to a boarding school to spend the rest of his high school days. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to anyone.  
High school got off to a rocky start, Kyle knew no one and everyone knew each other. He was thankful when his roommates had finally been assigned, as now he would have someone he knew on campus. Christophe and Gregory had arrived the next day and the trio became fast friends. Later Kyle agreed to join their 'poetry' club, knowing full well it was nothing of the sort. In fact, it was more of a small spy club. They had set up hidden cameras, that are still hidden to this day, to watch what everyone did. It felt dirty at the time, but the amount of times they had caught cheaters or rapists, it was worth it. The club stuck together through the years and when graduation finally came the trio knew they wanted to continue their little 'club', but more so. Christophe, who had always been physically strong, began training as an assassin and Kyle had begun to work harder on hacking, hacking into neighbors computers and small businesses for practice. The trio decided not to go to college. They found it a waste of time and money and when teachers asked them where they would go, they just shrugged. The teachers, specifically Mr, Gordon, had berated them on college choices, often lamenting how not going to college would be such a waste of their smarts. They once took Gregory and Kyle aside, asking why, and the duo answered truthfully: 'it's a waste of Time and money and we just don't care that much.' The teacher had been angry, lecturing them in why college would help them in the future, why they should go, but the boys had just ignored her. 

After high school, when the boys were able to live freely and start their little business, Kyle had gotten a call from his mother. He had stared at the phone as it rang out, wondering why now, when she had only called once while he was at the boarding school, did she call. He didn't pick up the phone and never did when his family called after that. He just didn't want to explain how he never went to college, how he never wanted to talk to her again, so he never picked up the phone and always let it just ring out. He thought it was funny how his best friend had called more than his mother had. He would always stare at the phone when Stan called, watching it ring out. He never answered when anyone from South Park called, he still didn't know why. Maybe it was because he didn't want to tell anyone where he was or how he was doing, what classes he took or how many friends he made. When Kyle stepped on the plane heading from South Park, he never looked back. When he stepped on that plane, he had chosen never to return again. 

But now he was going back. 

And he could do nothing to change it. 

He would have to face his friends, maybe his family, too. 

He was angry, sure, but he was more afraid. Oh, was he afraid.


End file.
